The present invention relates to a CD storage rack and lamp assembly which comprises a CD storage rack and a desk lamp fixedly secured to the CD storage rack at the top.
A variety of CD storage racks have been disclosed for keeping individual compact disks, and have appeared on the market. When a CD storage rack is used, sufficient illumination is necessary. Furthermore, regular desk lamps are commonly comprised of a lamp stand, a lamp holder, and a support connected between the lamp stand and the lamp holder. These desk lamps are specifically designed to provide illumination only. There is known a desk lamp having a plurality of slots on the support thereof for keeping individual compact disks. However, the formation of the slots on the support obstructs the sense of beauty of the desk lamp.